Can I Trust Myself?
by purplenurpless
Summary: What happend when Sasuke is transported to the future and meets his older self?


_Dark…silent…alone… _These were the feelings that swirled through the head of one Sasuke Uchiha as he awoke from his slumber. Just a few moments prior, he had been having a conversation with Tobi. Then, all of a sudden, he had been sucked into a black space. He had no idea what happened, and he suddenly felt so _cold. _

Once the raven's eyes had begun to adjust to his surroundings, he realized he had been transported to a dark cave. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes as he stood up, looking around. After a short while, he noticed a flickering light down the tunnel to the left.

Sasuke walked slowly, using his hands along the walls as guidance. As he approached the light, he slowly unsheathed his katana. Whatever the light entailed, he would be prepared for it. His footsteps were light, barely making a sound. He inched closer until a shadowy figure was illuminated in the light. The mysterious figure's back was facing Sasuke, so he called out to it.

"Who are you? Show yourself…unless you want to die." He said, his voice coming across cold and sharp. The figure turned around and removed the hood he was wearing. The Uchiha was shocked at the sight he saw.

"Oh…well this is surely a shock to me." The unnamed man smiled and stood up. "It's not everyday you get to meet your younger self."

Sasuke was stunned. _How can this be? _He looked exactly like the Uchiha, yet something about him was off…

He was a lot older, and his eyes…_his eyes were dark and empty_. _Is this really the future me? What the hell happened to me?_ The 'future self' took a minute to gaze at the younger man in front of him with a gentle smile.

"That outfit…it really takes me back." He chuckled a little, scratching his head. "This I really something…I would have never imagined being able to meet my younger self." He grinned wide, and Sasuke cringed. _I don't smile…_

"This is great news!" Suddenly, the older raven jumped in front of the younger man, grabbing his shoulders. "You could fix everything! You can erase all of the horrible things I did!" He said, hope gleaming in the dark eyes. The younger Uchiha backed away, utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, the scowl never leaving his face. _This man is crazy. He's not…me…_ "Are you even real?" The older man wasn't surprised at his reaction.

"That must mean you haven't done it yet…" The future raven closed the distance between him and Sasuke, and got down on his knees. "Please…don't kill Naruto…" He said with a weak voice.

_What's wrong with him? His attitude changed completely. First he was eccentric and hopeful, but now he's…_

"What did you say? Speak up!" Sasuke demanded. He didn't know what his older self was trying to tell him. The man looked up, still on his knees. The look on his face was one he could not describe, as his eyes widened at the shock.

The man's eyes were red, tears streaming from his cold eyes. There was not a single drop of confidence, happiness, or pride. It was almost as if the man's soul was ripped out of his chest, sliced to pieces, and forcibly shoved back inside and unwilling body. _What happened to me that could be worse than finding the truth about his brother?_

"You're young, and full on confidence. You have so much talent…" The man began, a small smile appearing on the man's lips. "You could have done so much more than…destruction and hate." The tears pooled along his bottom lid. "Please…give up your thoughts on revenge and murder!" He pleaded. The man looked away, biting his lip.

"Huh? Why the hell would I do something as stupid as that? That's my whole purpose for living! Did you forget what Konoha did to aniki?" Sasuke asked, aggravated by the plea from the older raven.

"Of course not…" He said quietly. "Sasuke…take a good look at me." The young Uchiha did take a good look. The man was filthy and weak. He was worthless. He didn't need a Sharingan to see that. "This is what you become."

"_What?" _Sasuke asked, stunned by the words that came out of his mouth.

"It's exactly as I said. I killed the entire village of Konoha, including…Naruto…" He said, his face falling at the mention of the blonde's name. "Now I am wanted by every single ninja in the country, perhaps even the world. What I did…I wish I could go back and change everything." Sasuke was too stunned to even form words.

_I…accomplished my goal... but why is this disgraceful man before me? I am stronger than that! I…_

"Listen to me, Sasuke. Nothing good will come out of your actions. You will get no praise. Nothing will come from killing your best friend."

"Best friend?" The young raven question with an almost maniacal laugh. "Please, I broke that bond years ago. Naruto means nothing to me." He remained silent for a moment, and then yelled at his older self once more. "I don't want praise! I want to avenge my clan!" The enraged younger man shouted desperately.

"If you want to avenge your clan, don't do so in this escapeless way. How can you start a family and pass on your name when everyone wants to see you dead?" The older man asked. "You and I both know Naruto means a great deal to you. Almost like a brother…"

"What are you saying? Itachi was the best brother I could ever ask for! No one can replace him! Not even that stupid usuratonkachi! I will—"

"What will you do?" The older Uchiha asked, cutting his younger self off. "You can only sit quietly and wait for your death." The raven stood up from his spot on the ground and looked the young Sasuke in the eyes. It felt like they were staring straight into his soul. "If you go through with this plan, all that awaits you is shame and death." The older Sasuke's eyes softened, looking at the young Uchiha with pity and endearment. "Please…change your ways."

* * *

Sasuke sprang forward in his bed like he awoken from a bad dream. He looked around the room and realized he was no longer in the cave with that man.

_Was it all a dream? It felt so real…_

The Uchiha contemplated for months about what had happened in that cave. He wasn't sure if it was real, but he knew it meant something.

Finally, the young raven set forth to the land of fire, with only one goal. As he approached the gates of Konoha, a smile splayed across his lips.

"Home sweet home." He smirked and entered the village, letting his plan fall right into place.


End file.
